The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Computer backup systems are used to restore computer memory after the computer memory has been corrupted or otherwise fails the user. Cloud-based backup systems can be used by the user for a fee. In general, for a given backup system, a backup product with a faster recovery time is more expensive than a backup product with a slower recovery time. Many systems, however, fail to maximize the overall performance of a computer backup system for a given cost or fail to provide the cheapest backup solution for a given desired recovery time.